locksquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Lock's Quest Original Soundtrack
Lock's Quest has a total of 80 soundtracks in the game composed by David J. Franco. The official soundtrack playlist was released on YouTube on 26 November 2012, by user RiotOpafin. List of soundtracks * 01 Logo Splash Screen: The game's intro theme. * 02 Title Screen: The game's title screen theme. * 03 Menu: The game's menu theme. * 04 Prologue: The first cinematic cutscene in the game. * 05 Village 1: Plays in Antonia West and Archineer Hall. * 06 Village 2: Plays in Antonia North. * 07 Village 3: Plays in Seacrest Shores (first time) and Antonia East. * 08 Village 4: A remix of Village 3 theme, plays in Antonia South. * 09 Village 5: Plays in the Hall of Heroes. * 10 Build Theme 1: The first build theme. The main build theme for levels like Marshe Lowlands, Tarn Highlands and Dark Ridge. * 11 Build Theme 2: The second build theme. * 12 Build Theme 3: The third build theme. The main build theme for Ironfist Quarry. * 13 Build Theme 4: Plays for Archineer Square. * 14 Battle 1: The first battle theme. Used for Day 1, Day 5 and Day 7 battle theme. * 15 Battle 2: The second battle theme. A unused battle theme. * 16 Battle 3: The third battle theme. Used for Day 3 battle theme. * 17 Battle 4: The fourth battle theme. Used for Day 2 battle theme. * 18 Battle 5: The fifth battle theme. Used for Day 6 battle theme, also plays on the Day 6 cutscene where Lock, Isaiah and Tobias are being chased by Pain and his troops, the cutscene where Clockworks attacking Nomad Settlement again on Day 23, the cutscene on Day 26 where a Kingdom Force Archer warns the Veteran about the incoming Clockwork army, and the battle at Dark Ridge on Day 82 before the build mode. * 19 Battle 6: The sixth battle theme. Used on Day 36 during Heavy's encounter, Day 49 during the Phantom Ringleader's encounter and Day 61 back at Seacrest Shores during the Clockworks and Lord Agony's appearances. * 20 Battle 7: The seventh battle theme. Used for Day 4 and Day 9 battle theme, and is the main battle theme from Day 11 onwards. * 21 Battle 8: The eight battle theme. Used in the cutscene where Lock and Isaiah leave to warn the village, then Clockworks appear where they just were, and used for the Day 10 battle theme. * 22 Battle 9: The ninth battle theme. Used as the second title screen theme on Eastar Fields after the credits are played. * 23 Battle 10: The tenth battle theme. Used for the second Tutorial battle, the Day 59 cutscene before the boss battle with Beast, the cutscene where Lock finds Emi, but the Clockworks find both of them, and the boss theme for Day 96 with the War Machine. * 24 Battle 11: The eleventh battle theme. Used for the Day 60 cutscene when Lock accuses Kenan of being a traitor, and the final battle on Day 100 with Kenan. * 25 Battle 12: The twelveth battle theme. Used Seacrest Shores (second time), the Day 6 cutscene where Lock, Isaiah and Tobias have finished evacuating the villagers, the Day 41 cutscene where Lock and Kingdom Force fight Clockworks, and the Day 71 cutscene where Lock, Heathern and her troops evacuating Marshe Lowlands. * 26 Victory: The victory theme used when each day is complete. * 27 To Battle: Unused theme. * 28 Daybreak: Unused theme. * 29 Siege - Start of Day: The start of a Siege battle. * 30 Siege - Battle Start: Used for the second title screen theme at Archineer Square after the credits are played. * 31 Siege - Battle 1: The first Siege battle theme. Used for the Siege battle theme for Antonia West and Antonia East. * 32 Siege - Battle 2: The second Siege battle theme. Used for the Siege battle theme for Antonia North, Antonia South and used for the second title screen theme at Antonia Gates after the credits are played. * 33 Siege - Battle 3: The third Siege battle theme. Not used in any sieges, but is used on the Day 13 cutscene when the Clockworks start to attack Antonia, the Day 61 cutscene where Lock and Emi are running away from a Silver Knight in Shellrock Cape, and in the Day 77 cutscene where Tobias reveals himself as Agony. * 34 Siege - End of Day: The theme used at the end of a Siege day. * 35 Siege - Special Attack: The theme used when a Special attack is used in Siege. * 36 Siege - Shop: Used for the shop in Siege. * 37 Agony: Lord Agony's theme music. * 38 Antonia: Played in the first Antonia visit on Day 13. * 39 Archineer 1: The first part of the Archineer theme. * 40 Archineer 2: The second part of the Archineer theme. * 41 Cave: Plays on on Day 21 and first Day 22 cutscene, Day 37 cutscene in Warren Forest and Day 76 cutscene in Antonia before entering Eastar Fields. * 42 Emi: Emi's main theme music. * 43 Emotional: Emotional theme. Plays on Day 1 cutscene when the Clockworks are destroyed one by one, the Day 7 cutscene when Lock, Isaiah and Tobias reach Northshore Fort, the Day 17 cutscene before the second cinematic cutscene plays, the cutscene after Day 76, and the Day 93 cutscene when Lock and Emi return to Antonia. * 44 Excited: Excited theme. Plays on Day 23 when the Nomads return to their village, and after the battle on Day 31. * 45 Extended King's Theme: The extended version of the King's theme. * 46 Heathern: Heathern's main theme music. * 47 Knights: Plays on the Day 1 cutscene after Isaiah collapses, the Day 13 cutscene when reaching Foothill Cliffs, and is mainly heard in Nomad Settlement, and is heard after each day in Deception Pass, played after Day 42, Day 43 and Day 44 when a Source Well has been captured by Lock, played on the Day 50 cutscene, the Day 65 cutscene after reaching Kenan's office, plays on the Day 84 cutscene and finally heard on the Day 92 cutscene during Lock and Kenan's private conversation.